Memories of the Moutains - Jin Uchiha vs Kishi Kurochi
Memories of the Mountains - A story of Jin Uchiha and Kishi Kurochi - 1/19/14 K: -There was a soothing hum to the nature of the mountainous ridge they were entering that put an irritated look upon Kishi's face. He wasn't fond of peaceful things and the beauty of it was also an eyesore. He kept quiet though, his large body moving silently upon the earth road. The they entered was vast, the mountains creating an agreeable source of shade. All around them were stone collumns of a once populated area now lost in time and overgrowth. This is where he stopped, his head slightly turning towards the man he had been traveling with, a comprehensive gaze meeting that of the Uchiha.- "We're here." J: ~Ghost who are dead, are not dead, they’re just living in my head.~ A symphony of misery and melancholy tore through the chest of the man who followed in the wake of another’s shade. The muse uttering birdsong from faraway in the mountains took his mind adrift on a tour in his sub-consciousness. There were voices, whispers. His name… telling him to stop. They begged him not too. Faces… eyes that shed tears. Pleading. Begging.~ A casual smile graced his face as hands rested behind the back of his head, seemingly following the kage like an oblivious fool. The thoughts and memories locked faraway from any readable sign or emotion. As they arrived he brushes some of the dust, gathered during the travel, off of the feathers which covered his right shoulder. They were here this day for one reason alone. Even though Jin had been in the service of Kishi Kurochi for exactly ten years today, they had never fought since the day of their meeting. That day which took place after the dreadful night, when he became Jin, a hunter. The Uchiha was found at the age of fifteen, drenched in blood and awakened sharingan. Dismantled bodies lay all around him as a crescent moon illuminated his pale skin in an eerie fashion. Without question the kid charged at Kishi, who took him down after a surprisingly fierce fight for such a young boy. Though the Kage did not even come close to reaching his limits, the boy had still impressed enough to go into his service as Black; one of the eight. Jin now stood 5 yards across of that very same Kishi, for today they would test the difference between now and ten years ago. A personal spar that carried more reason than a friendly battle. It was a recollection of the past, a union of what was as and the present. Today he had the chance, even after all his missions and assassinations, to prove he had changed from when he was that kid. The crimson hues and three tomoe of his Sharingan flashed into effect as he stared into the eyes of Kishi. No more, was the smile on his face for his visage was stoic and focused. All senses perked. For today he would show he had changed from being that child, to the one that found him in the void. K: -Though he didn't phsyically show any form of emotion, excitement, interested, anything, he was eager to see how far Jin had grown from the feirce child, to the man that stood before him. Kishi would never admit this aloud but the sharingan weilder had always bore an uneasy feeling within him. This feeling was within him now, a thickness in his chest, one of adrenaline and knowledgeable to the evening these two were about to experience. Kishi face Jin, an avid gleam in his eye- "Show me what you have learnt boy" -Kishi's eyes closed. The mind of this man was a mystery to all, even those whom were raised around him. What his thoughts and intentions truly entailed were meant for only his reasoning to understand. When the world went visually black, he could feel it, hear it, smell it. His secondary perceptions taking over. He could tell the location of Jin through his blood, flowing, pulsing through his veins. This was his given, his nature and it was his being.. Blood. With an elegent mannerism, Kishi took a step back, his black hair shifting over his face, his head lowered for a breif moment, this being a gesture of acknowledgement on his part. Jin was one of very few he could recognize as a considerable opponent and the twisted grin against Kishi's lips needed no audible representation to let the man before him know he was anxious to commence. His arms spread from his sides, palms spreading open. The faint sound of a thick liquid flowing came just seconds before the black fluid extended and spiraled around his wrists. The onyx substance quickly took the form of two slender whips, twisting like snakes as it seemed the blood held a concious of its own- J: A simple nod was all which was given in reply to the Kage his words. The Sharingan carefully studies the color of Chakra that ran through the man. It looked as if a dark and twisted second nature resides within the man’s body. To those who wielded the Sharingan, it was a terrifying sight of a monster within a monster. He in turn slid his right foot behind the left and fetched two Shuriken from inside his coat; throwing them both up high while the snake-like tentacles came forth. Not a second was wasted as Jin propelled himself into action. He dashed up in the air, after the Shuriken, and made use of the sun behind him to find out how bright light affected Kishi’s senses without use of his eyes. Then with a single slash of his dagger, both shuriken were struck on a downwards path aiming to his Kishi on the inside of his opened palms. The Uchiha his long-black coat flapped up like wings behind him. Eyes staring down at the opponents and the two life-like whips; assessing their possible reaction-time. Meanwhile, Jin was performing hands-seals in mid-air after re-sheathing his dagger immediately following the strike. K: -And thus it began, the quick shuffle of feet and clash of metal of metal brought back the delicious memories of war.. the only thing missing was the heavy scent of gore and cries of death. The Kage was focused, his senses following the man as he lunged from the earth and shot the weapons he could keenly distinguish by the cutting noise it made in the air as shuriken. His whips flipped back, the muscles in his arms beckoning them to arc behind him and swiftly fling back around, using that momentum. The black tendrils snapped into the air as Kishi's body shot back. The experience of his movements, the way he seemed to dance silently, eerily against the earth gave him no justice. All at once, the lash came into contact with those two shuriken. It was an odd sight to behold, the black whips seeming to liquify and take the metal into their tips, solidifying once more around it. The tendrils jerks back around, Kishi's movements fluidic as he spun once and shot the shuriken back at the location Jin's pulse resonated from. The Kurochi didn't hesitate, this was as close as he was getting to the good old days. He charged after the shuriken, straight for the Uchiha, the tendrils flowing from each wrist multiplying, now becomming three in each hand, all wriggling in the air around him as he met Jin so quickly that the scent of his O- sent shivers up his spine. He tore all six whips around him, Kishi's intentions were to grasp the man around the shoulders, pin his arms to his sides and immobilize his legs by his knees, if successful, this fight wouldn't have lasted very long at all and he would end up following through by throwing him into the side of the mountain with dangerous force- J: The Uchiha carefully kept track of the fact that Kishi had to use his muscles in order to move the whips that looked like they might function on their own at first. A second observation was made, seeing the black whips liquefy and solidify. He was running thoughts through his mind about evaporating t during a liquid state or to see it the tentacles could be separated from the body. But before while his mind was planning tactics, he was the shuriken being thrown back up at him as he fell down from the air. Soon after, Kishi followed with a menacing amount of whips that swarmed around Jin as the shuriken were second from hitting. But that’s when he made the final hand-seal and activated the body-replacement technique. This meant that all of the whips approached nothing but a shuriken, as the other airborne shuriken was picked up By Jin in that moment where he arrived in between the whips and Kishi who followed right after the Shuriken. The forward momentum of the Kage meant it was going to be next to impossible for him to avoid the sole of Jin’s foot that aimed to kick him directly in the face. He then aimed to push himself off and over the possibly falling figure of Keshi; making a forward-flip in mid-air to land 5 yards behind the Kage. He would turn around, if the kick was a success, and gathered chakra in his legs. K: -Instantly, Kishi's face crushed into the sole of the Uchiha's open toed boots. A sickening crunch could be heard as the speed from Kishi's chage and the sheer force of Jins foot countered one another, giving the appearance that Kishi's head was getting snapped back while his body slid to a halt, the black tendrils of blood twisted within themselves and shot into the air in a thick cluster. There was a disgusting noise of wet liquid seperating from the bottom of his shoe as the man pushed fowards and launched himself off the Kage's face, blood seeming to trail off as he made the jump. Another skin crawling string of cracks back as Kishi's torso bent back in the process of being used as a diving board for take off. What could have been beheld upon the Kage's countenance was to some unbearable, but to him, was excellent. His nose looked to have been bent in a manner that would make the squeemish look away, black blood oozing from various cuts, streaming down the sides of his head, glistening in the faint afternoon sunlight. His eyes were slightly open, but it was noted the swollen effect added to the great amounts of black liquid that were oozing from between ajar lids. From the depths of the Kurochi, a bellowing laughter rose. It was a spine chilling laughter from someone whom just had his face someone collapse in a crevice down the center, the noticeable line something off-putting. He sat there for a moment, his arms open at his sides. The deep chortle echoing through the mountains as swelled ridges moved in waves under his skin. He slowly sat forwards, knowing now that the Uchiha had landed a short distance behind him. There was a large amount of blood now pouring from the front of his face along side gravity- "Good! VERY GOOD!" -He said in a loud and excited voice, borderline insane. His eyes shot open, the grin on his blackened face curling at the corners in a ominous way. As he stood there was more foul sounds, and this was the moment he turned, showing the Uchiha the spoils of his cleverness. Kishi's eyes were glossed in later of black, his sight was directed to that just below the mans chin, knowing full well that one gaze into the Uchiha's eyes directly could prove most tedious during the rest of this fight. However, the cover of blood would make it impossible to determine whether or not Kishi was looking into the eyes of the man, whether the cosmetic difference confused him about his Kage's humanity or not was only a perk- "Lets us continue" -He said with a tone of satisfaction as his right arm shot out and up, his armored claws curling as the tendrils that seemed to have grown longer, still spiraling into the air despite the direction the Kage used his hands showed that they were indeed not controlled by physical means but that of Ninjutsu. The set of 5 inch thick, sharp pointed whips, arced over and gaining speed on the way down, Directly above the head of the man. On the bottom of Jins foot, the blood that had been left from the take off against Kishi's face reacted to his will and a flower of thin, sharp tendrils shot in all directions from under his shoe and curled around in an attempt to immobilize him by impaling everything from the lower calves down and plant him to the earth, a seperate selection of tendrils in the flower burst going downwards and burrowing into the earth nearly a foot and a half and curling at the tips like a fishing hook to make it difficult to pull out if successful- J: Eyes gazed upon the back of Kishi, then the blood, then at Kishi once more. It was confirmed, the blood was his power. He has made the earlier observation of the shadows being controlled, but could now verify it and calculated the fact that it was done through Ninjutsu due to the use of chakra. The black blood held that same dark chakra he had seen earlier, the same chakra which resided over the large man’s eyelids as he turned around to display a face that drew no reaction from Jin. And that’s when he realized it, the previous kick had left blood on his shoe. If the blood was under the Kage’s control then…. Without wasting any more time on doubt Jin kicked his shoe away in the direction of Kishi before throwing a senbon needle straight through it that aimed to pierce into Kishi’s chest by surprise. Meanwhile the tentacles were seen reaching up high, before arcing down at high speeds towards the Uchiha. Yet they had enveloped two paper tags within their substance that were brought to explode just as the Senbon aimed to hit. Each of the paper tags exploded after another, the first aiming to weaken the structure of the tentacle-base while the second aimed to destroy it. The winds would expand at an explosive rate, were the explosion successful; blowing up Jin’s obsidian locks as he drew both his daggers. Each of the weapons was held in a reversed grip; the tips aiming down the bottom of each hand. Then with a blur, he almost looked to disappear as if teleporting; dodging the tentacles if the explosion didn’t work. In truth he made use of the Body flicker technique to travel at such high speeds that it was almost impossible to track with the eye. Jin was extremely proficient with the skill and prized himself on its use. Within moments he stood crouched upon one of the pillars. “Over here.” He muttered, as he crossed forearms in front of his chest and allowed for his wind chakra to flow through and around both daggers; illuminating them with an eerie light. K: -The detonation took blaze, the thick smell of blood, though different to that of a normal iron base wafted through the air as the paper bombs sent the foundation of the tentacled arc shattering like a wave up a spine. This was also a trick to decieve Jin, for as the blood liquified after being broken from the source, Kishi's body, and began to sprinkle like a black rain, covering the Kage in a glossy layer of hemogloben, he gave it the impression that his blood would become useless if seperated from him. Whether this was a successful trick or not, did not matter. Very impressive, Kishi thought as he watched the body of the Uchiha vanish before his eyes, the shoe encompassed with rapidly twisting spikes flew at Kishi's chest with a slender senbon down its center. He was impressed, yes, but this was just getting started. Kishi's hand shot out, the senbon penetrating the center of his palm and stopping as his armored hand closed in around the materialed shoe, his needled tendrils that were meant to break skin on his leg slipped back into his body, slithering into the sleeve of his armor and vanishing. The metal senbon stuck in his palm glistened with blood as it squirt out in a mess. His black eyes shifted to greet the man who ended up quite a ways away, once again below where he was instead of directly in his eyes- "I was wondering, Jin.. "Kishi started in a casual tone, as though the duel had been put on hold for a moment- "If you'd be interested in taking a trip to the Land of Iron?" -He continued with a devilish smirk. The fact that he could carry on with a light hearted conversation in the heat of battle was something humorous. At the moment he ended his question, Kishi vanished, his sillouette still seen as though one had looked into the sun and back away to see an outline. He reappeared 20 feet from Jin, midair and the senbon being gone, thrown somewhere in the midst of a body flicker, leaving a hole in the Kage's hand that was teaming with worm like tendrils of blood warping from his wound. The pain that he was undoubtledly feeling wasn't important enough to acknowledge as he closed the distance between them rather quickly. In this moment though, merely 10 feet out now and closing in quickly, he brought forth a large thick spiraling mass of blood, his arm almost seeming to warp and bulge under the red leather as he shot it towrads the Uchiha's chest. The thick strand of blood would penetrate the epigastric, just under the pecs in the center of the rib cage if successful. Kishi's blood solidified just inches from his opponent, the entire strand taking a straight shape with the thrust of his arm- J: His Sharingan saw the color of Chakra moving out of the shoe and back to Kishi, as if he summoned lit back by mental command. He was going to have to keep his guard up, he thought to himself while remaining focused. But in the back of his mind he witnessed a short flashback. Where the teenage Jin stood with his forehead against the armor of the mighty Blood Shinobi. Wildly beating his fists on Kishi’s chest while crying his heart out. Sometimes he still wondered, why he hadn’t been killed right there and then. But words took his focus back to reality as he re-sheathed his right dagger. “The land of Iron?” Now that was a question Jin hadn’t expected to hear at this time. He couldn’t help but utter a laugh in surprise. ”And for which reason would that be?” But before a reply was heard, Jin faced himself with an assault which happened so fat that even his Sharingan had trouble keeping up. In a flash, the Kage approached and released a ominous attack formed n a strand of blood that extended with explosive power. There was not much time to move, but his heightened perception gave him enough time to react. He slid his left foot behind the right, barely staying on the pillar its platform. As his body moved, the left dagger was brought up to deflect the liquid with its chakra; along the side of its blade. However the blood turned solid at the last possible moment, which meant that the path wasn’t averted and it just continued on in a straight line. The spike sliced past the side of Jin’s bicep and left a deep cut. However he immediately reacted; applying force to the left dagger in order to slice through the solid spike with wind-enhanced chakra. Jin then pushed himself off of his feet and up in the air, looking below while he channeled fire chakra through his still held dagger, and flicked out the piece of hardened blood before melting his wound shut. (Or evaporate the blood should it turn liquid, before melting the wound shut.) The sizzling of rotting flesh was heard, and the famous stench followed after though Jin wasn’t bothered by that so much as the raw sensation of incenrating pain. He made his landing on another pillar 5 yards away from Kishi, then planted his hand on the ground after drawing some blood from his palm, and used the summoning technique to summon a large flock of Ravens that flew around him in circles. Slowly he stood up, eyeing his opponent through the falling feathers with a single burning dagger in his left hand. A single raven flew out, an explosive tag hidden in its feathers, on a direct course towards Kishi’s eye; aiming to stab its beak through the hardened layer. K: -Events kept unfolding one after the other as the tempo of this battle increased. The blow having been redirected to Jins arm damaged it, but once again he knew what he was doing. It was in this moment in time Kishi realized why he disliked getting close to people. They grew to know about him and at the same time he risked failing in his goal to bring about the destruction of the world, despite those around him claiming to be allies. Black birds flocked to the space around Jin, Kishi once again being careful to keep his eyes from contacting that of his summoned Aves. He wouldn't take any risks with the Sharingan and had, like many of the unique clans under his watch, researched them as thoroughly as he could. When it came to survival, this 98 year old product of war was a pro. That scent, it was as if a starving man had come across a feast, that of burning flesh, of death, decay. Kishi's grin spread dangerously as a single raven shot from the spiraling flock. Kishi had expelled quite of a bit of chakra, though he always had a bit of fight left in him. Still, his piece was set and though Jin believed to have outwitted his curse, he failed to distinguish the components of his gore mixed with his and where the shard of hardened blood was flicked with the blade of fire, it liquified once more just after hitting the platform beside his feet and shot up, two slender senbon splitting from the now duplicated puddle around him by the combination with the Uchiha's O-. At the time the attack was being placed at Jins legs once more, Kurochi was taking flight towards the raven that had launched towards him. Slithering from the wrists of the Kage were more tendrils that instantly hardened and took the form of 6-inch senbon. One of Kishi’s strengths was his prowess in weaponry created by his blood which was one of the things that made him such a dangerous opponent, his shurikenjutsu something fierce in its own right. His arm flung out, shooting all five of the thin double pointed spikes towards the raven, unaware of the paper bomb, by the time the bird would get hit if landed, Kuro would be passing it and moving onto the hopefully immobilized Uchiha- J: It was time for his plan to come into fruiton. However something unexpected occured as a sharp pain shot through his legs. He felt both legs becoming pierced by a thin spike of sorts. Immediatly two Ravens flew down to slice through the spikes, as more of the birds joined to pull the spike out. The Uchiha was aware of the danger posed by the spikes, and the fact that they could be liquified inside his blood before most likely inflicting more harm; should the ravens have failed to pull them out. Thus he acted out his plan in the following steps. Immediatly after the immobilizing effect was broken he formed the hand-seal to explode the tag just after Kiski passed it with the senbon needles sticking out of the raven. This caused for two effects, the first that Kishi was most likely launched in his pre-existing momentum on a path towards Jin; which meant he'd probably arrive before expected. Also two of the needles that originally stuck in the raven shot from the explosion at Kishi's back; another tool to cause for distraction of the Kage to keep him from manipulating the possible blood in Jins legs. Secondly the flock of Ravens charged at the man while cawing and screeching, aiming to pick at the man with their beaks; primarily his eyes and weak-spots in his armor; but they flew past him and didn’t halt the forwards momentum. Last but not least, in place of where Jin stood was now a shadow-clone. With all the distractions of the explosions and Ravens, that obstructed sound heat and chakra (birds) signals, the Uchiha-clone had projected his chakra into two birds that stayed behind; transforming their appearance into the blood-spikes. The clone had stabbed them through legs again and into the pool on the platform; creating the illusion of being the real Jin that was stabbed by the attack. Of course Jin knew that it wouldn't take more than a second or two for the Kage to find out that they were fake, but with all of the interferences he had aimed for the optical illusion to buy him just enough time for the man to come close enough to the clone. The real Jin had already moved away moments before Kishi would come out of the Raven flock, if the plan had worked that is, which would mean that Jin moved to the ground unnoticed. While turning around in mid-air, or on the ground, Jin clasped his hands together in a final hand-seal timed when Kishi was at his closest to the clone. At which it would explode in a roar of flames that expanded to such great lengths that a few of the surrounding pillars were blown apart aswell. " BOOM!" Jin crossed his arms in front of his eyes and was sent back sliding before landing his back against another pillar 10 yards away from the explosion. Feathers were slowly falling down when the wave of combustion had passed, the birds were summoned back just before the A-Rank Clone Explosion Technique swallowed them up. Jin stared from behind his messy bangs, drained to his last amount of chakra and heavily panting. His arm hurt like hell and the muscle tissue on his legs was pierced, which caused him to drop on his knees. K: -This was the final moment, as Kishi hurdled midair towards his subordinate he could smell his blood even more so that the layer of flesh shielding that beautiful red liquid had been pierced. There was a sudden explosion from behind and as Kishi cackled, being propelled forwards against his control was when the black Aves charged him. The sharp sting of pain snapped at his skin as the beaks viciously nipped his tissue. There was also the scent of burning meat, Kishi’s backside having taken a nasty blackened char to his leather, no doubt causing the material to fuse against his body and cook in a disgusting but heaven-scented way. Despite these distractions, Kishi knew the location of his opponent at all times and as he saw the Jin before him, trapped by the visual blood spikes, he could sense within the shell no pulse, and could not feel the response of the blood which he would have woven up his thighs like a needle to cloth in those moments before greeting him personally. Down below was where the presence of Jins O- resided, below was Kishi’s next objective. It was menacing, seeing the look of the Kage’s face as he gritted his teeth through a crooked smile, black eyes wide, a dark shadow beneath them. He looked inhuman in this moment he shot multiple blood whips from separate locations in his body, wrapping around the broken pillars and a few even catching the bottom of the platform where the false Jin stood. Kishi’s body twisted something aweful as he used a great amount of force to change the direction of his fall. The detonation took off though and though Kishi faced the ground, the entire right and back side of his body enveloped in flames. The force of the blow was enough to send him crashing into the earth below, his body leaving a crater as he slowly rose from his hole, his response time and endurance for physical suffering a sight to behold. Blood.. the black mystery that was the fiber of the Kage’s being, that which made him the gruesome creature he was, was everywhere.. The right side of his body still on fire in certain locations as he stood in the pit, dirt kicked up and partially clouding his form to Jin whom was undoubtedly watching seeing as his presence was noted merely 10 yards away- “I can see letting you live that night was worth it” –As the dust cleared it could be seen that what was once Kishi’s right arm was now a thinner mass of burnt flesh, the majority of it instantly swallowed in a black goop. This blood encased where his arm once was had taken the shape of a rather large blade that seemed to drip at its tip. The earth around his was black and his blood had mixed with that of his burnt armor, in few words, he was a mess. There was something about him though. Something that make this man more frightening with each passing second.. his expression. Half his mouth slouched, the right side of his face being charred, even holes noticeable in his cheeks where teeth could be seen. In these moments of looking towards the man whom had given him one hell of a fight, with those keen eyes of Jins, he could even see the incredible regenerative abilities the Kurochi possessed as the skin covering his face spread, the gruesome chew against the side of his jaw closing itself. Kuro’s ribcage had also taken a horrid blow, but as he stepped from the crevice and walked towards the man, it was possible to see the fullness of his back calves, even the upper area of the arm that had been blown off to be growing once more. This was the curse of the Kurochi, the abomination given birth to by nearly a century of war for the sake of power. He was five feet from the Uchiha, having casually approached him. There was a bloodlust in his eyes and whether Jin could sense it or not through the ominous vibe this man gave was irrelevant to Kishi, the moments of pain seemed to have shut him off to the world and taken him back to those days where he aided in the slaughter of so many for the personal gain of so few- J: The monstrisity that reformed amidst the flames, it was... more than terrifying. Normal eyes would not be able to see what ocurred, but the Sharingan could all too well. It... he... was regrowing. Bodymass was reformed by a mysterious kind of chakra of such a horrid presence that it was painful to look at for the Uchiha. Yet he couldn't stare away, even as it approached in the shape of evil incarnate. Surrounded by the stench of burning flesh and blood, overwhelmed by the sound of anxious silence save for the steps that calmly came closer. He couldn't more anymore, and he had no jutsu that could possibly inflict more damage. ~Drifting back to the past; gazing from his eyes as a child. The image of a towering Kishi loomed over him, those dreadull eyes and a wicked aura. He knew right there and then that it was useless to keep fighting. He had thrown everything into that final fireball that managed to burn a portion of the Kage his arm, but it had regrown. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand. And for the first time in his life Jin had felt true fear. But still... the boy stood up.~ Back in the current day, Jin grinned as his doom stood one yard in front of him. Finally he remembered the regenerative ability he had seen as a kid. Finally her remembered that fear. With proud eyes he looked up at Kishi Kurochi, stumbling to stand upright with everything he had left in him. And exactly as he did those ten years he swung his fist to aim for a blow against his superior, but collapsed against the great chest of the man to whom he owed his life. A single tear graced his cheek in memory, before he passed out. K: -Kishi’s form came upon the man and in those moments where his mind was black did he gaze upon the eyes of the Uchiha, his consciousness seeming to be gone as he dismissed the fear in the eyes of the one he had raised from the time those eyes came to understand their true meaning. As the delicious sound of flesh and blood sloshing and churning against the wounded Kishi grew ceased, so did that of his steps as he stood before the Uchiha, a black layered glaze still eluding Jin to where exactly the direction of his eyes resided. His arm rose, the solid black blade that nearly touched the ground as he had walked was lifted above his shoulder, this dark mass seeming to give its own shadow even within that of the mighty mountains around them. Everything in this monster said to go for the kill, to feel that fresh warm gore in a way that only something like him could experience, could enjoy. It was when Jin smiled, that cocky grin that only seemed like yesterday for Kishi appeared and the weak fist bump made contact with the chest of the Kage, the rage inside him diminished. It wasn’t for sympathy, compassion, or kindness, but the thrill of the kill was gone. Jin fell to his knees and over onto the ground, the eyes of Kishi relaxing as his mind had regained control of his form, leading to the retraction of the blade. The solid blood falling as Kishi could feel the toll of this battle having taken him as well, coming to a loud splat at his feet- “Truly a force to be reckoned with.. for one whom could damage me so.” –Kishi smiled, a smile that could almost be taken as a gentle expression just before he continued- “No doubt your sharingan would have overwhelmed me in a matter of minutes” –Kishi knew full well the power Jin possessed and if he hadn’t gone out of his way to avoid a locked gaze this match wouldn’t have lasted as long or gotten as messy. He leant over and with ease lifted the unconscious Jin from the ground, casually laying him over his left shoulder like he had back in those years when he was but a bud of his former self and headed for the path they took to arrive. The blood of the Kurochi still in the leg of the Uchiha blocked the entrance wounds and kept the damage to a minimum until the Kage could return him to the Citadel and have him treated properly, the sun dipping below the horizon and ending their duel- Participants *Kishi Kurochi *Jin Uchiha